The present invention relates to a curling iron travel case and more particularly to a travel case which houses a plurality of curling irons and provides a rest for the curling irons when in use.
Curling irons are well known and in wide use. They can be and are in daily use by women throughout the nation and the world. The curling iron is commonly packed in suit cases and travel bags when traveling. Usually, the curling irons are just stuffed into the suit case or travel bag with the cord wrapped around the body or handle of the curling iron.
Casual packing is both harmful to the curling iron and a possible hazard to the contents of the suitcase or travel bag. Additionally, the curling iron must be cooled prior to packing it into the suitcase or bag. Therefore, there exist a need for a means to safely carry a curling iron when traveling.
It is common for more than one curling iron to be heated and used during hair preparation. Therefore, more than one curling iron is typically heated up and used. Presently, there is no convenient device available to provide for working support and electrical connection to a plurality of curling irons. Furthermore, a bathroom receptacle may be overloaded with curling iron cords.
In the prior art, there are several types of carrying devices and apparatuses for steaming hair rollers and several designs for carrying cases for miscellaneous type of apparatuses. The prior art does not specifically provide for a travel case for curling irons which, besides being a travel case, provides a power section, a rest for the curling irons when in use, provides for a plurality of curling irons and functions as a vanity case and mirror when traveling.